


The Worlds Worst Jurassic World Story Ever

by GrindylowMemories



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'll edit later, Just a bit of fun, Mentions of Sex, Randomness, Roommates, Silly, bestfriends, probably pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindylowMemories/pseuds/GrindylowMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masrani Global has organised for the employees of Jurassic World to stay in a flat together, but of course, there will be trouble. Claire and Owen are fighting like a married couple, Barry is sneaking the raptors into the house, Zach and Gray are gambling online, and Zara and Lowery are secretly together.<br/>Follow the gang as they encounter several awkward situations and find happiness in the most unlikely situations. </p><p>Just a bit of fun, and I'll try and upload regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worlds Worst Jurassic World Story Ever

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! im really excited to be writing this and cant wait for you to read it. 
> 
> im not sure if anyone else has written anything remotely like this, I certainly haven't come across one yet but I've only been on ao3 for a few days so I haven't had much time to look. 
> 
> anyways, rambling later, enjoy!

Claire

-

Claire Dearing was an organised person. She liked to know about things the minute they came up so she could work them into her busy schedule. Usually, everything would be fine, and her day would go according to plan, but today was different. 

"No I will most certainly not!" Claire had the phone between her shoulder and her ear and was tying away furiously on her laptop. 

With the reply she received on the phone, she paused, her hands freezing for a moment before she tapped the enter button a little harder than necessary. 

"No. No way am I moving in with that lot." It sounded very harsh, and Claire winced, but this was completely over the line. In fact, the line was probably looked non-existent from where this situation was. 

"But Claire," The other end of the line whined. "It was Mr Masrani's wish. Obviously he would've liked to be there too but he died so that was a bit of a-"

"Focus please, Lowery." Claire sighed impatiently, nails tapping the edge of her keyboard, a habit that annoyed her profusely, but she would probably never grow out of. 

"Right. Well, everyone else has already agreed. Even Zach and Gray are joining us!"

"Zach and Gray wanted to come and live with adults?" 

"Karen will be there too." 

"Great." 

"Please Claire. I'm begging you. It wouldn't be the same without you. Everyone's going to be really disappointed if you don't come..." 

"Are you trying to guilt me into coming?" Claire asked, her voice on the edge of curious, and teasing. 

"Stop avoiding the question." 

Claire sighed. She had been living in San Diego for 2 years now, and it was suiting her just fine. She didn't want to move, but she didn't want to be viewed as the pretentious snob who thought she was too good to live with them. 

Biting her lip, she finally made a decision. True, it probably wasn't the best decision she had ever made, and she would probably regret it later, but she was feeling just a tad spontaneous right now and, thinking back on it, probably wasn't in her right mind. 

"I'll do it." She confirmed. 

Claire held the phone as far away from her ear as possible when Lowery cheered in success, but she could still hear him. 

-

So, 2 weeks later, Claire found herself standing at the entrance to a large block of flats, with a rucksack on her back, suitcase in hand and her phone in the other, ready to make what she now thought was the worst decision of her life. 

it was nearing 7pm, and Claire was pretty exhausted from the trip to the outskirts of new York. She hated travelling, even if it was just an hour into town. She had horrible car sickness that Karen used to tease her about, and her mother had to buy pills to help with the nausea but nothing worked. 

She buzzed in, and was greeted by a cheer, then Gray's excited voice. 

"Hello?"

"Gray?"

"AUNT CLAIRE!" He exclaimed, much to loud for Claire's liking. 

She gave a weak chuckle and grimaced. 

"I'll buzz you in." He told her. She heard the of the monitor, and then a loud buzz, and Claire opened the door. 

Claire's eyes were momentarily blinded by the brightness of the lobby. There were colourful paintings hung everywhere, and a huge glass chandelier hung in the centre of the reception area. There were leather sofas and chairs neatly lined up against the wall on one side of the room, and a reception desk at the other. 

Behind the desk was a girl, no older than 25 Claire guessed, with white blonde hair, cut to her shoulders. It fell in loose waves that left Claire wishing she could have that hair instead of the bright red, untameable curled mess that she had to straighten every morning. Her hair had grown out a bit though. Instead of the short and sharp bob it was usually styled in, it now fell past her shoulders, making her look much like the princess from one of the Disney movies Zara had made her watch. 

Claire took a deep breath, and blew it out threw her nostrils before strutting up to the desk with her chin in the air. 

The young woman looked up, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with a welcoming feel and a small smile playing on her lips. "I assume you're Claire?" 

Claire was slightly taken aback, but she held her composure. "Yes." She replied, tone questioning. 

"Oh, you're nephew wouldn't stop talking about you." The girl added, now smiling fully. "Here. I have your key, and the passcode for the laundry room. There is only one other couple who live on your floor, but they're pretty laidback, so you shouldn't need to worry." 

"Okay. Thank you." Claire nodded in appreciation and turned on her heels. She unlocked her phone and double checked the message Lowery sent her. Apartment 12A. 

She climbed up the stairs, dragging her suitcase along behind her was making one hell of a racket, and she was grateful she only had to do this once, and passed the first flood. 11A, 11B, 11C. She climbed one more flight of stairs before she came face to face with a red door with gold metal numbers screwed to the front. 

"Right." She ran a hand through her hair, and pulled a small mirror from her pocket to double check her makeup looked okay before knocking. 

Thump. "It's Claire!" Thump, thump, thump. Bang! "Ouch!" 

The door opened, and Claire smiled when she saw her eldest nephew on the other side. Zach grinned and greeted her, grabbing her arm and tugging her inside. 

Claire looked around in astonishment. The place was huge. It looked a lot like a small house. She walked into the spacious living room, being careful to avoid standing on any bags or coats as she went, and was amazed by the sheer size of it. Joining it, was the kitchen, the two rooms parted by a long island that could probably sit around 8 people. A cream sofa (Claire wondered why anyone would choose such a colour because with all these people around, it was sure to loose it's whiteness) and a few chairs were set in the middle of the living room, all pointing to a large flat screen TV that hung on the wall. Past the living room, a bookshelf separated the kitchen and the dining room, the dining room was raised up a step higher though, and there were 3 doors that lead off to other rooms. 

"Claire!" Gray threw himself into Claire, causing her to stumble back slightly, but she caught herself just in time to stop her from falling. 

"Gray, look at you, all grown up." Claire smiled at him and put her arms around his back. "It's good to see you again!" 

"You too aunt Claire." Gray grinned a big toothy Cheshire Cat-like grin and then wondered off into the kitchen. 

Claire watched him go, the ghost of a smile on her lips when Barry called on her. 

"Claire, it's nice to see you here! When Lowery called, we were almost certain you wouldn't come, but we're glad you did." He pulled her into a short hug before disappearing. 

Claire had never really known Barry that well. She was... well, she was CEO for the park, and he was the assistant to a raptor trainer. They didn't exactly cross paths everyday, and when she did see him, it was only when Owen wasn't there to speak to her about the progress of the raptor programme. 

She met with Zara, and Lowery, who gave her a huge bear hug, and then Karen who glanced from Claire to the boys who were making something in the kitchen and rolled her eyes and finally, she saw Owen. 

He hadn't changed one bit since the last time she saw him. His eyes, still playful and warm, and his hair was the same length. He looked slightly more tanned, but that didn't count. 

Their sticking together for survival lasted for a few months, and it was good. She was certain she had some sort of feelings for him, she just didn't know what. And of course, Claire being Claire, ran away from those feelings, scared the would change her in ways she just didn't want to understand, and thus ended their relationship. 

"Mr Grady." She said ever so formally. 

He smirked. "Ms. Dearing." 

Claire tried to supress the smile threatening to creep onto her face. "How lovely to see you again." 

"I wish I could say the same." He grinned, teasingly and Claire was pretty sure her jaw dropped. The bastard. 

She narrowed her eyes. "You know what..." She started, but seeing as no words came out of her mouth, she closed it, and turned away from him. She heard him laugh as she stomped away in her heels. It had taken him all of 2 minutes to piss her off. Guess they were staring right back on square one. 

She let out a breathy growl, quietly so no one would hear. 

"Okay. Listen up." Lowery raised his hands, and tried to get everyone's attention. "Guys. GUYS!" 

Everyone turned towards him, suddenly quiet. 

"I for one, and very excited about our new living arrangements, and I'm not sure what you think but I'm sure we're going to have the time of our lives. So, lets all... raise out pretend glasses to out new home!" 

They all cheered and Lowery climbed down from the chair he had used. 

Claire smiled softly. She was still as a statue amidst all the chaos in the house.

Maybe she could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first chapter was quite short, but I don't think any of my chapters will be overly long, but perhaps a bit longer than this next time. 
> 
> please comment if you liked it, and id love to hear your ideas for this story!


End file.
